An orphan
by athenades87
Summary: This is the orphan conversation between Regina and Emma; instead of Emma and Snow. How I wanted it to happen. Regina/Emma...Establish Swan Queen. Just a small one shot


**Since no one else is going to do it. I will.. This is my take on the conversation between Emma and Snow. Except it's between Emma and Regina. This is sort of AUish Emma and Regina are together...I changed the dialogue at the end to go along with what I want to happen lol.. **

**I dont own the show or the characters or the dialogue it belongs to the writers of OUAT**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

After Regina's failed attempt with the locator spell which ultimately lead to the run in with Peter Pan and his lost boys. Emma sat dormant on a log starting blankly at the piece of parchment in her hands. Supposed the it's the map to find Henry. _You'll only be able to read that map, when you stop denying who you really are. _Peter Pan's words ring through Emma' ears like cathedral bells. _Who am I. _Emma thinks to herself still looking at the parchment in her hands. Hearing foods steps behind her Emma is torn from her thoughts.

"Any luck with the map?" Regina's smooth voice washes over Emma like a water fall

Showing Regina the map "What do you think?"

With a sigh Regina starts again determined not to let Emma shut down on her. "Please talk to me"

Still looking at the parchment Emma quickly speaks. "There is nothing to talk about, we had our chance and we lost, I lost"

"Then you have to keep fighting" Regina stresses

"You heard what hook said, Pan is a demon"

Getting a bit frustrated at Emma, Regina raised her voice "And you are a..."

"What?! A savior? Because if that were true this map would've shown us the way already!" Emma slams the map between them.

Regina stares at Emma and then looks down at the map. Then takes in a long ragged breath. She wants so much to reach out and comfort Emma, but now wasn't the time. Emma is too frustrated with herself and the whole situation.

"Maybe who you think you are, isn't who you really are."

"what do you mean?"

"Sometimes, we with we know ourselves but, we need a push to show us the reality." Regina pauses "That boy with knife you stopped fighting him, why?

"Because he was just...just a boy"

"No, there was something else, I saw it in your eyes" Regina pauses again "Why did you stop?" She waits for Emma's answer and doesn't get one. Drawing in a breath "Why?" she asks again.

Emma doesn't answer Regina for a few moments.

Breathless "because when I looked at his face I saw me"

"Go on" Regina chokes past the growing lump in her throat.

"That look in his eyes, the despair, I had it back when I was in the foster system"

Tear start forming in bother Emma and Regina's eyes.

"Just a lost little girl. Who didn't matter. Who didn't think she ever would." Emma's bottom lips starts trembling

Almost like a whisper she starts again "A little girl, who cried herself to sleep at night because she wanted her parents so bad." Emma's voice started to crack with painful emotion "And could never understand...why they gave her up"

"And then you found them...and it was too late" The tears were flowing freely down Regina's cheeks now.

"It's just on this island. I-I don't feel like" Emma sniffs "A hero or a savior...I just feel like what I've always been"

As the tears crash over her cheeks she breaths out two words that have plaqued her for 28 years " An orphan"

Regina looks down between them.

"Emma"

"What?"

"Look"

Looking down Emma gasps, she reaches for the map "What happened"

"You accepted who you are"

Breathing a sigh of relief "I'm sorry" She looks in to Regina's eyes and moves closer to her love "For shutting down"

"It's okay my love" Regina reaches up and tucks a strand of loose hair behind Emma's ear "You're back now"

Emma give's Regina a sad smile and leans in and presses their lips together.

"I love you, Regina Mills" Emma whispers against Regina's lips.

She pulls back to look into Emma's eyes "I love you, Emma Swan"

Pressing their foreheads together Emma whispers "Let's go find our son"

With out hesitation Regina grabs Emma's hand and moves them off the log. Walking hand in hand the couple makes their way to the group, to show them the latest results with the map, and to come up with a plan to find henry and leave that god forsaken island.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this. Please review and tell me what you thought!**


End file.
